SABOR AMARGO
by Momoyo20
Summary: Un oneshort Shaoran vaga en la soledad q Sakura ha dejado, la noche, el silencio, la soledad y la venganza van ligadas a un sabor amargo duro de digerir...lean y opinen


Otra vez estoy de regreso con una one short es la primera que hago asi que no sean tan rudos si no les agrada del todo, recuerden que esto es solo lo que mi loca cabeza imagina en los largos ratos de ocio frente a mi computadora, eso y por que para el resto de mis historias me he bloqueado...

_espero les guste y dejen reviews._

_adios_

SABOR AMARGO

El silencio y la oscuridad son cosas que casi siempre están ligadas, pero en esta ciudad parece que existe la acepción.

El ruido y la luz inunda cada resquicio de la capital, sean luces de neon o focos de un débil y malgastado alumbrado publico siempre acompañado por el bullicio de los carros o el murmullo de platicas ajenas a mi.

La noche se hizo para las criaturas nocturnas que salen a cazar aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche para atrapar su presa, es pensando justamente en esto por lo que decidí salir a caminar, la oscuridad y silencio que quedo después de la partida de "ella" me sofocaban, la ira corre por mis venas, me molestaba el maldito silencio, y me apacigua las quedas voces de la ciudad, admirando y casi idolatrando esta luz antinatural, frente a mi una pareja tomada de la mano, el enojo comienza a acumularse en mis puños, pero debo controlarme, se de antemano que no se trata de "ella", ya no más, ella me ha abandonado.

Giro mi rostro en el momento en el que la pareja se funden en un inocente beso, me repugna aquellos gestos tan cursi escucho sus pasos alejarse de mi al doblar la esquina, me he quedado de pie bajo una farola que parpadea dejándome en una penumbra que dura solo unos segundos, miro el reloj que llevo en mi muñeca, 2-6 me marca, miro al cielo, alcanzo a percibir algunas estrellas que se asoman por encima de toda la ciudad.

Perra-Le digo al viento mientras mi puño nuevamente se cierra; con ímpetu saco de mi bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos tal vez esto me calme un poco y me saque de la cabeza el recuerdo de aquellos ojos de jade que me persiguen por todos lados.

Inhalo la primera bocanada de humo para posteriormente sacarla de mi organismo, es la primera vez en toda la noche que miro mis manos, mis nudillos están rojos e hinchados mis uñas guardan resquicios de tierra y carne que no me pertenece.

Mi segunda bocanada de humo, me percato de un leve temblor en mi mano, mientras que exhalo el humo me percato de que el sabor amargo de mi boca que hace unas horas se impregno en mi y que comenzaba a desvanecerse se a acrecentado por el cigarrillo, maldigo las consecuencias de mis actos, pero no me arrepiento de lo cometido, eso seria ir contra mis principios, me engañaría a mi mismo diciendo que mis actos no fueron complacientes, además un Li no debe arrepentirse de

las decisiones tomadas, debe afrontar las consecuencias con la frente en alto y el orgullo hinchado, recuerdo aquel argumento con lo que fui educado.

Tiro el resto del cigarrillo que cae graciosamente al concreto dejando tras si el humo que baila silencioso en el aire, miro por un momento el desechado objeto sintiendo lastima de su inútil labor en mi vida, después giro mi rostro y me encuentro con otra parejita tomada de la mano, ellos están en la acera de enfrente, aun no me han visto y no lo aran por que el farol que luchaba contra la irremediable oscuridad a perdido y me ha dejado en la penumbra de esa calle.

Parece que esta noche se ha empeñado en dejarme en oscuridad y silencio, miro de nuevo mi reloj 3 en punto, creo que es hora de regresa, camino con desgana y me encuentro de nueva cuenta con más luz y ruido, agradezco este gesto de la ciudad que me da cobijo entre sus frías calles, miro los rostros de las personas que tal vez nunca pueda volver a ver en mi vida, esta ciudad es tan grande, por eso me gusta caminar por ella, a pesar de la hora siempre me encuentro con personas con un habito parecido al mío, pero jamás igual, ellos no saben nada de mi y yo no se nada de ellos.

En mi caminar no puedo evitar mirar en algunas ocasiones mis zapatos negros ahora marcados por irregulares manchas de un liquido espeso ya seco, mi ropa oscura combina con el color del asfalto que recorro, pensar que apenas unas horas atrás aquellas ropas se situaban en el piso de mi fría habitación junto con las prendas de "ella" quien inútilmente trato de apaciguar la ira que traería consigo el dictamen de su partida, Sakura Li siempre sonara mejor que Sakura Hirawizahua, pero la deje partir, quedándome solo como antes de venir a este país, ahora estoy de regreso a mi casa donde el silencio y la oscuridad amenazan con vencerme una vez más, ya no debo preocuparme más de eso, pronto el día vendría y alumbrara mi habitación, el trafico matutino se colara a través de mi ventana llenando cada resquicio con sonido de motores gente y demás.

Pero debo esperar aun por aquellos acontecimientos, ahora solo busco en mis bolsillos la llave para entrar en el edificio, el pasillo tenuemente iluminado por un pequeño foco colocado estratégicamente me acompaña en mi ascenso desganado por las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso, para posteriormente volver a deslizar la llave a través de la cerradura de la puerta, el chirrido de las bisagras sin aceitar se hace presente, entro por fin sabiendo que en el momento que la puerta se cierre la oscuridad reinara, dudando un poco termino por introducirme totalmente y cierro la puerta.

Nada es todo lo que veo, a tientas camino por la habitación el silencio es quebrantado por mis paso que al chocar con el suelo provocan un eco casi un susurro extraño que llenan el lugar, perece que mis pies caminan sobre agua no le doy importancia y prosigo mi camino que solo es detenido al chocar contra una silla que horas antes me sostuvo sobre ella, decido tomar asiento para una vez más buscar en mi bolsillo y saco por 3 vez esta noche los cigarrillos, el encendedor se vuelve mi cómplice y en mi única salvación iluminando con su tenue luz la habitación, enciendo el cigarrillo que previamente coloque sobre mis labios, jalando la primera bocanada de humo, mientras desvió la mirada al suelo comprobando que camine sobre mojado.

Que volví a caminar sobre el mismo liquido que horas antes había manchado mi calzado con su color, el sabor amargo al que ya me he acostumbrado se acrecienta con mi cigarrillo, es hasta ahora que recuerdo que la sangre que en un principio es entre dulce y salada siempre termina dejándote un sabor amargo, desde que ella se fue el sabor amargo se quedo ahí en mi boca y al mirar su cuerpo pobremente iluminado por la pequeña flama que sostengo en alto lamento el haberme permitido probar la sangre que de sus labios se derramaba.

Perra-

Hasta ahora comprendo lo difícil que será limpiar mis zapatos de la sangre con la que fueron manchados.


End file.
